Bringing Him Back
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: This takes place after "Riddled". Lydia meets up with Scott and Alison and they tell her Stiles is being possessed by the Nogitsune. With the help of her growing Banshee abilities along with their emotional/mental connection, Lydia does whatever she can to bring him back to her and their pack.


Hey there! So this in my second Teen Wolf fic, I wrote this yesterday and have been editing little bits of it today. This takes place after Riddled, you'll notice I don't mention Issac in here. I wanted to write something without the electrical thing happening at the hospital after dark!Stiles escapes. This went a little different then I thought it would, but I liked the idea of Lydia's powers growing and turning into something a little different then people would expect. What she says towards the end is in Latin; also the little trick she does (I'm not gonna give it away, you guys will evetually know what I mean once reading) I got from the movie and book "The Mortal Instruments. I love that Lydia is a Banshee and I think she a lot more powers that'll come to the surfuce eventually. I hope you guys like this one! (:

She was gripping the steering wheel so tight that it was burning her hands; she had turned the music up but it wasn't helping at all, she even tried to cover her ears the best she could.. but she could still hear that dreadful noise; getting louder.. she felt it on the tip of her tongue.. the scream.. she tried so hard to stop it but she knew she couldn't hold it back. Something was terribly wrong. Before she could think further, she screamed. She didn't know when she stopped, but by then she was in tears. Afterwards she covered her mouth, in fear; she knew. Something awful had happened or was happening, and she knew she had to call Scott. She reached for her phone and before she could dial his number; her phone was already ringing. She hastitly answered it and heard his voice.

"Lydia, did you just scream? That was your scream." Scott sounded panicked, very panicked. She heard muffling in the background; almost sounded like Derek..

"Yes! Yes.. I just couldn't hold it in, after school.." She trailed, unsure what to tell him. She knew she had told him she heard nothing at the hospital or at school. But she knew this was important.

"What after school?" he questioned, worried. She gripped the steeering wheel with one hand before wiping at her eyes; was she crying? She noticed the wetness on her cheeks. Something had happened, she felt it.

"When we were at the Hospital; before we left.. I heard something.. Like a clanging.. a terrible clanging. It was so loud, but I tried not to think anything of it.." she said, upset and scared.

"And at school.. everything I heard was ten times louder..along with that terrible sound again.. constant.. after school, I was about to leave and I felt it on the tip of my tongue.. the scream." she whispered, she didn't realize til after she was done speaking; that she was shaking.

"It's okay Lydia, we think we know why." he said, sounding rushed.. like he was running? Her brows furrowed and she wondered what he meant. Did they know something she didn't? Before she could question him she heard a shuffling, and then a new voice.

"It's Stiles, it's him. He's being possesed by the nogitsune." Derek said, he sounded just as panicked as Scott did. Lydia's breath hitched.. no. It couldn't be him.. could it?

"Wha..what?! Are you sure? How do you know?" she asked hasitly, she felt more tears come to her eyes but that was the least of her concern right now. It couldn't be Stiles..

"It's a long story, but you need to get to the hospital right now." he said sternly, she was scared to ask why. She knew tests were being run on Stiles today but she hoped nothing had already happened.. but she had a feeling she already knew the answer to that.

"Why? What's going on?!" she tried not to shout, but it was hard to talk through her tears. She was sure they both could tell she was crying, but she didn't care. This could not be happening.

"We're here and something's happened.. Stiles is gone. He was getting an MRI done and then an electrical surge happened and when the lights were out, he vanished. His dad is calling out his units right now.." he said, trailing off. She heard more shuffling and then Scott's voice calling her name.

"Yeah, Scott; I'm here. I'm on my way." she said, her voice shakey.

"I'll see you soon, meet me out front." She said before hanging up, she put her phone in her pocket; put the car in drive and headed towards the hospital. The whole time thinking how she should have known.

When she got to the hospital, she parked in the nearest spot and got out. She saw Derek and Scott talking to Ms. McCall at the front enterance. She wiped at her eyes, trying to put on a brave face for them. She ran to the entrance, in moments she was next to Scott and Derek. To her surprise Ms. McCall pulled her into a tight hug, and she almost burst into tears right then and there. But she held it back and instead hugged her back.

"We'll find him, don't worry." She reassured her, before pulling back. Scott gave Lydia a small smile, but she knew deep down he was as upset as she was. Derek looked as worried as all of them as well.

"He was trying to protect us, Lydia." Scott said, with an upset look on his face. Lydia gave him a questioning look before hearing Ms. McCall spoke up again.

"Scott just told me that you've been hearing a loud noise lately.. like a clanging?" she questioned Lydia gently, before motioning her to sit down on a bench outside; she sat next to Ms. McCall and Scott and Derek stood close by hearing the conversation.

"Yeah.. it's a dreadful noise.. it's so loud.. it's definitly like a clanging." she said, thinking about the noise she'd been hearing. She watched Ms. McCall's eyes widen before continueing.

"Before Stiles got his MRI done, the doctor told him during it he'd be hearing a loud clanging noise.. it sounds a lot like what you've been hearing." She told her gently. Lydia looked up, thinking.. wondering how that was possible, to hear what he's hearing..? She leaned back on the bench, putting her hands in her jacket pockets, thinking more about it.. she felt something wrap around her fingers. She quickly pulled her hand out of her pocket, and opened up her hand.. and there was the red string. The red string from Stiles's room from the other night when they'd been trying to figure out the Barrow situation.. she had had it wrapped around her finger and he had knelt down next to her, gently unwrapping the string from her finger before telling her not to doubt her abilities now, and that he believed that Barrow had been at the school. He trusted in her, believed in her.. she gave a gasp.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Ms. McCall asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lydia continued looking at the string, her eyes widening in realization.

"oh my god." She said, sitting up straighter. Ms. McCall wrapped an arm around her, probably thinking Lydia was going to break down. she gave Ms. McCall a determined look before looking back down at the red string. By then, Scott and Derek were circled around them looking at her, about to question what was wrong. She stood up, pocketing the red string before turning to them.

"I was hearing what he was hearing." She said suddenly, looking at them. She knew they didn't get it, she didn't know how to really explain it.

"I don't know why or how, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with the sacrifices.. I'm his emotional tether, right? I brought him back. Maybe I'd have a link to his mind, somehow.. from that. I'm not sure. But when he went missing last night and I could've swore he was in that basement.. but he wasn't.. he was somewhere else, but what if he was there in his mind? I mean if the nogitsune is really possesing him, wouldn't he be communicating with Stiles somehow; somewhere?" She questioned them, she hadn't even realized she'd been pacing until she was done talking. She stopped in front of them and looked at their expressions, it wouldn't surprise her if they thought she sounded crazy or was wrong..

"I know it sounds crazy, but-" she started saying before Scott cut her off.

"No, no it's not crazy at all. It makes sense actually. You guys have a connection; you're hearing what he's hearing.." he said, looking at her; certain. Looking at his expression, Lydia knew he believed in her abilities too.

"Maybe try to hear something..?" Derek questioned, uncertain. He wasn't exactly sure how the whole emotional tether/connection worked, or even her Banshee powers but he knew Lydia was smart if she had figured out this much. Lydia nodded at them, trying to believe that she could do this. She had to do this.. for Stiles. She was so worried for him..

"I'm going to try." She told them before pacing a few more times, eventually she stopped in front of them, and closed her eyes. They were all silent, waiting for something to happen; for her to hear something. The first minute she didn't. She didn't even know if this would do anything, she didn't even know what she was doing. She took a deep breathe, thinking.. 'Come on.. something.. Stiles.. where are you?!' she said subconciesly.. by now she had her hands in fists, down by her side. and then.. she heard it.

It was far away at first, but then clearer.. she couldn't really understand it at first.. but then she realized.. it was laughing.. Stiles? It almost sounded like him.. but Stiles had never laughed like this. It sounded dark. Creepy. That wasn't the real Stiles.. that wasn't him.. her eyes shot open, still hearing it.. They noticed her expression change and her eyes opening, she saw Scott's mouth move, probably asking her a question; but she couldn't hear him.. all she could hear was that laugh.. getting louder, and then what felt like a darkness creeping up on her.. she saw Ms. McCall say something to Scott. He looked at her worriedly, as did Derek. She walked towards them, a hand to her head; Scott put a hand on her shoulder and she saw he was trying to ask her something. She waved her hand at him as of to tell him, she wasn't done listening.. she couldn't stand this darkness. That laugh. She screamed in her subconcious for him to stop. She tried her best to ask him what he wanted.. and then all went silent. She closed her eyes, almost willing to try again; until she heard a voice.. it sounded so much like Stiles, but she knew it wasn't him.

"What do I want? I'm surprised you don't know.. I want all of you. Gone. His friends.. his family.. the one he loves most, you." he said to her before laughing again. She closed her eyes, putting her head down; her hands forming a fist again. 'Why.' she asked angrily, trying to keep her emotions in check. and right then she could have sworn she saw a shadow in her mind.. one outlined like Stiles.. with black eyes.

"Because after everyone he holds dearly is gone, there will be nothing left to stop him. To stop us from being one." She closed her eyes tighter, hoping to see some other clues other then that outline.. and then there he was. But it wasn't Stiles, Stiles wouldn't grin at her like that.. Stiles didn't have black eyes. She turned her head, almost giving a cry. and then he was gone, and all she heard was him whisper 'Come find us, Lydia.' and then everything was silent again. She could hear Scott mumbling something to his mom and she felt Derek standing next to her. She bent down, hands on her knees; gasping for air. She opened up her eyes and saw Scott walk to in front of her; he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia..?" he asked gently, usnure of what to do. Before she could say anything, she fell to her knees. It hurt, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes again, and put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Scott sat down next to her, and rubbed her back. Ms. McCall sat down near her son; looking at Lydia worriedly. Once she had calmed down enough to speak, she looked up at them with blurry eyes.

"I, I heard him.. it sounded like Stiles but it wasn't him.. it had to have been the nogistune. He was laughing.. it was so dark.. not like Stiles at all.. I asked him what it is he wanted, and he told me he wants us.. all of us, gone. Everyone Stiles loves. I asked him why and he said because after everyone is gone.. there will be nothing left to stop him. To stop them from being one." she said quitly, trying not to cry again. But she couldn't help remembering the way he'd looked at her, with those dark eyes and that grin..

"I saw him.. it looked like Stiles, but it wasn't him. He had black eyes and that grin.. that wasn't Stiles. I didn't see Stiles." she said, before putting her face in her hands. She felt Scott put his arms around her and she couldn't help but cry again. Why did it have to be Stiles? He didn't deserve this, no one did. She couldn't help thinking, what if he was already gone?

"What if.." she tried to say to Scott, gripping his shirt and trying to calm down. He pulled back and looked at her, determination on his face.

"No. He's not gone yet. I know he's not, he's still in there somewhere." he said fiercily. He slowly got off the ground and helped Lydia up. She noticed Ms. McCall and Derek were about ten or so feet away, giving them space.

"I know I shouldn't say this Lydia, because it's not my place to say and I'm sure you already know, but he loves you. He loves you so much, and over the last few months I've seen a change in him because of how close you guys have gotten. He may have been having terrible side effects from the sacrifice, but you were always there to help him. and a lot of the reason he never gave up was because of you. He never said that to me, but I could tell. and when he got the chance, he always told me how much he believes in you and your abilities and how much he trusts you." She could tell Scott was being sincere and she knew he was right. She knew Stiles had loved her for the longest time and knew Stiles had always believed in her and her abilties. She knew that if anyone could find him in a time like this; it was her.

"He told me to come find them.. the nogistune." she told him almost in a whisper. Scott looked worried, unsure how all this would turn out. He knew this was dangerous, but he'd protect his pack with his life. She wiped at her eyes, and sighed. She put her hands back in her pockets; wrapping her right hand around the red string. She held it tightly before looking up at Stiles.

"So I'm going to find him." She said, determined.

"You love him, don't you?"

Lydia could not deal with Alisson's questions right now. They were on their way to Stiles's house, Alison and Isaac had met up with her, Scott, Derek and Ms. McCall at the hospital. The boys had went to go search with the sheriff and her and Alisson were on their way to Stiles's house to search for any clues as to where he might be.. Alisson just couldn't bare with her here. Lydia gripped the steering wheel after hearing her best friend question her. She sighed and took a quick glance at Alisson in the passenger seat. Alisson looked completely serious but had a small grin on her face as well.. Lydia rolled her eyes, stopping at a red light. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheels, debating on what to say.

"I don't know Alisson, why the hell do you ask that anyway?" She said, frustrated. She had already cried her eyes out in front of Scott, she really didn't want to cry again. She looked at Alisson again before the light turned green and they continued on their way.

"Oh my god, you totally do." Alisson said, sounding serious but somewhat happy as well. She always knew Stiles had loved her, hell everyone had known. But no one thought Lydia would ever really love him back. But then again, no one in their pack thought any of this supernatural stuff would ever happen to. But it did. Lydia had never even thought of the term 'banshee' until she found out she was one. Let alone the terms 'emotional tether' 'werewolves' and 'demons'. They were all so new to her still.. but what she had with Stiles was something most unexpected of all. She never in a million years thought she'd get close to him, let alone have this connection with him. She couldn't say she hated it though, because she didn't.

"Scott told me about how outside the hospital, you heard him.. well, the nogitsune. and you broke down." Alisson said gently, looking at her best friend. Lydia seemed unfazed by her statement, and just turned into the Stilinski's driveway. She parked and turned the car off, giving another sigh. She pulled the keys out of the ignition; holding them in her hands while running her fingers over the key.

"I didn't have a break down.. not even half an hour earlier, I had screamed.. and it terrified me, because I knew something bad was happening. Deep down I knew it had to do with Stiles, and then Scott confrimed it when he called me. and hearing the nogitsune talking to me.. saying what it did, and sounding just like Stiles.." She looked over at Alisson, a clear look off hurt in her eyes.

"It will kill me if we lose him." She said, sounding sure of it. She remembered Stiles telling her awhile back how he'd go out of his freaking mind if anything ever happened to her. She now understood how he felt. She couldn't imagine anything else happening to him, let alone losing him. She knew she'd go out of her mind if they did lose him.. if she lost him. She shock her head the clear her thoughts, shutting her eyes tightly; feeling the tears spring back into her eyes. She refused to cry anymore. She felt her bestfriend lay a hand on her shoulder; causing Lydia to look up.

"We're not going to lose him. You're not going to lose him. We'll find him and bring him back." Alisson said, reasuuringly; rubbing her back in comfort. Lydia nodded, opening her car door.

"We will." She said, determination back in her voice. They both got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Scott said Sheriff Stilinki left a key under the welcome mat." Alisson said, bending down reaching under the mat in front of them. She pulled out a key, before gently opening the door. Both of the girls walked in, a lamp in the living room was on but nothing else. Lydia walked to Stile's room and Alisson followed behind her, when she opened his bedroom door; they stepped in and Alisson took in her surroundings before speaking.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding..." she said, meaning the scissors still clearly stabbed into Stiles's mattress along with the red strings connected to it and to the walls. Lydia had already seen it, but it still left her breathless and wondering if it was him who had done it or the nogitsune.. she didn't know. She walked over to his dresser, looking at all the stuff on it. Books, papers, a lamp. She looked up at all the pictures of the wall; from investigations; what was attached to a red string. Alisson was looking as well. Eventually Lydia walked over to his bed, glancing at the scissors again before notcing something else on his bed. She picked it up; curious.. she remembered Aiden picking it up on his desk when they were last here, and showing it to her and saying how he must really like her.. she remembered the stupid look on his face and how she took the picture frame from him and stared at it before putting it on his bed when she got a text from Scott.

"What is that?" Alisson asked over her shoulder, peering at what was in Lydia's hands. Lydia looked over her shoulder at her friend before looking at the frame again and the picture in it.. the nemoton.

"The picture I drew.. when I couldn't stop drawing it; the nemoton." she finished in a whisper; she flipped it over noticing the white paper taped to the back that said 'For Lydia'. Alisson noticed it too and spoke.

"Why would he give your picture back to you in a frame..?" Alisson said, curious; staring at it before looking at the expression on her friends face. Her brows were furrowed in confusion before flipping it back over and looking at the drawing again. It wasn't her birthday anytime soon or anything else for that matter, so why would he put her picture in a frame and label it to her..? She gently handed it to Alisson before staring at another picture she recognized, on his wall. She remembered drawing that a week ago, in his room. He had commented on how good it was and she told him he could keep it.. she still remembered the grin on his face when she had told him he could keep it. She had been there when he tacked it up on his wall too, she remembers how heated her face got too.. she blushes, remembering that moment and how good she felt knowing he cared so much about something as simple as one of her drawings. It was a landscape.. a forest, several trees were skectched, but she noticed that same tree stump.. the nemoton.. she didn't even remember drawing that into the picture. she quickly turned around towards Alisson, her thoughts racing.

"It's a clue.. that picture in the frame. He was trying to tell me something.. he knew something was going to happen." she managed to get out before walking towards her friend, glancing at the picture in the frame before looking up at Alisson. Alisson had a worried look on her face and her thoughts were racing just as much as her friends. It didn't surprise her that Stiles had left Lydia clues before something terrible happened, if he trusted anyone to find these clues it was Lydia. Lydia started pacing the room, ringing her hands together; sighing occasionally. She closed her eyes in frustation, reaching out into her mind again but it was no use, she heard nothing. Her and Alisson searched around his room a bit more, but nothing else caught their eye.

"We should get going, I'll text Scott what we found." Alisson said, she took a quick photo of the picture in the frame and handed it back to Lydia. Alisson was sending Scott the picture and a text when Lydia heard it. His voice. Screaming in her mind. Her breath hitched, and before she realized what was happening; the picture frame dropped to the floor; breaking. Alisson whipped around; looking at her friend worriedly.

"Lydia, what is it?" she asked, rushing over to her friend. Lydia's eyes were wide; she looked straight ahead. She didn't hear her friend speaking, but she couldn't help to speak his name.

"Stiles.. I hear Stiles.. screaming.." she whispered, tears sprang to her eyes once again and this time she couldn't hold them back. She closed her eyes and focused on reaching him. He was screaming her name.. 'Stiles, I hear you! I hear you; where are you?!' she said subconciusly; shutting her eyes tighter. He heard him instantly.

"I.. I don't know.. It's not me anymore, it's him.. he's out and I'm stuck.. it's just dark, it's so dark.. I don't know where he.. we are. I fought so hard just to get through to you for you to hear me, I can't hold him back for much longer Lydia.." she knew he was crying, her heart clenched hearing him scared. She opened her eyes, and saw Alisson standing in front of her, trying to ask questions.. when she realized Lydia couldn't hear her she found a pen and a piece of paper and handed it to her friend. 'It's Stiles, I hear him, he doesn't know where they are. He can't get through to me for much longer.' she wrote before handing it back to her friend; Alisson nodded before writing back 'I'm going to call Scott.' she wrote, showing Lydia. Lydia nodded before watching Alisson dial Scott's number and walk outside the room.

"We're going to find you Stiles, just hang on.. your dad has a search party out looking for you.. after he saw you dissappear from the hospital, he called out his units and Scott, Isaac and Derek are looking with him." she started pacing his room again; feeling the tears leak out.

"No! No Lydia, tell them to pull back. If they don't someone is going to get hurt, or killed.. he's out to kill you guys and that.. that can't happen." she heard him trying to sound brave for her, but she knew he was crumbling. 'I know he is.. but we can't lose you Stiles, we won't lose you. We're going to figure this out and bring you back.. you trust me, right?' she said, stopping her pacing and closing her eyes.. if she could just see him.. she felt a pull and then saw movement.. she still had her eyes closed, what..? 'Stiles..?' she said aloud, opening her eyes; she noticed she could look at her hands.. her feet.. she looked in front of her and saw an outline of a person.. there was barely any light but she walked a step closer.. and saw his eyes look up at her. His eyes widened and he stood up in an instant, taking her in.

"H-How are you in here; how..?" he managed to get out before taking a step back she just took a step closer. She took his appearance in, he looked tired and beaten. She noticed the tears on his face.

"I don't know.. I was in your room looking for clues and then heard your voice.. I closed my eyes and focused on it.. and now I'm here." she said, before looking at her hands and then her feet again and then looking back up at him; their eyes met and before she could get another word out he walked the only few steps he needed to take before bringing his arms around her. She buried her face into his shirt and knew she was probably soaking it with her tears, but she knew he wouldn't care. She felt him stroke her hair, leaning his chin on the top of her head. Her arms were around his waist, she couldn't believe she was here with him right now..

"oh god, oh god.. I never thought I'd see you again." he said before kissing the top of her head, and pulling her back gently to look at her face.

"What do you mean?" she said, wiping at her eyes. Her tears were making everything blurry. His face fell, and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He wasn't sure what he could say to her, there was no easy way about this.

"Lydia.. he almost has full control of me now.. I'm trying my hardest to fight back but I feel myself getting weaker.. I don't know how to take back control.. I don't know if I can." he said, before wiping his thumb across her cheek; wiping her tears away. She gripped his shirt and shook her head.

"No, don't say that.. we're going to find you and destroy him, we'll figure something out; we always do!" She said before shaking her head and hugging him again. She couldn't imagine him being gone forever.. he couldn't be gone forever. He leaned down and buried his face into her neck, breathing in. His hands stayed on her waist; while she strooked his hair.

"I do trust you Lydia." he mumbled into her neck. She felt wetness there and knew he was crying. He didn't deserve this pain..

"I know you do, and I know we can stop this." she said, meaning the nogitsune. He pulled back and looked at her, she stared back; glad his eyes weren't black.

"I don't wanna hurt any of you." he whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head down. He looked so defeated.. she leaned her forehead against his, she was more determined then ever now to free him of this demon. She'd do anything to make it happen.

"Stiles, we're your pack. Me, Scott, Alisson, Derek; and Isaac.. even Kira. We're gonna do anything and everything we can to bring you back. You believe in my abilities when no one else did.. not even me. You helped me trust in my powers.. and I feel them getting stronger.. as well as our connection, even with the nogitsune inside you." she stated fiercily; he lifted his head up and looked at her. The look in his eyes made her breathless. They were so close, she could feel his breath; his heartbeat.

"I'll fight as long as I can Lydia, I promise. Just keep a listen for me or for him.. and whatever you do, do not underestimate him. Tell the others. He's getting stronger, I don't know how.. but he is. and he won't just kill you guys; he'll kill anyone in his way. Be cautious." he stated softly, stroking her cheek. She gazed up at him, nodding. To her surprise, he kissed her forehead. His lips lingered for a moment, but she didn't mind. It felt good to be this close to him.

"I found the framed photo in your room.. that was for me. Was it a clue?" she asked almost in a whisper, needing to know. He nodded his head, pulling back slightly to look at her.

"Yes, I was trying to tell you that you could reach me through our connection.. I had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen, and I knew if I left you a clue; you would find it and figure it out." she had a feeling that's what it was.. but she felt there must be something else, but maybe not.. she was lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly felt strange; like being pulled.. his eyes widened and he gave her a sad look before hugging her again.

"I can't hold him back any longer, and you can only be here for so long.." he trailed off, his voice becoming shakey. She nodded her head into his chest, bringing her arms around him.

"I-I'll see you again, I know I will." she said softly before pulling back and looking up at him; she noticed her vision was getting blurry and it wasn't from her tears. She saw him nod and before she realized what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her softly. When she opened her eyes afterwards, she saw him smile at her.

"I'll see you soon Lydia." and with that said, she saw him disseapear and then everything went black.

"How long has she been out like this?" Scott asked, kneeling next to Lydia. She was passed out on her back on Stiles's bedroom floor. After Alisson had called Scott to tell him Stiles had reached her, when she came back to the room she saw Lydia on the floor in a heap.

'Well I came back in the room after I got off the phone with you half an hour ago, so probably that long.. maybe 45 minutes?" Alisson said, sitting next to Lydia's body. She gave Scott a worried look before looking back down at her unconcious friend. They had tried to wake her up but to no avail. Before they could say another word; they heard her gasp and shot up. Alisson jumped, surprised and Scott stood up quickly.

"holyshit!" Lydia shouted, eyes wide and panting heavily. She felt Alisson's hand on her shoulder. She noticed she was on the ground, she was sitting up and she saw Scott standing up. She looked up at him, and saw the worried expression on his face. He lent a hand out to her and she gratefully took it; her and Alisson stood up together. Lydia swayed on her feet, before the dizziness hit her.

"oh god, I'm gonna be sick."she said faintly clunching Scott's hand; Alisson rushed to grab the trashcan next to Stiles's desk and she put it under Lydia just in time. She retched, holding the trashcan in both hands. She heard Alisson tell Scott to get her some water. By the time she was done, Scott was back with a glass. She took the glass shakily and took a sip, swallowing. She put the trashcan down; and Alisson led her to the bed to sit down; and took the glass of water from her. The first thing she noticed was the pounding in her head.

"Why the hell is my head hurting?" Lydia muttered, holding a hand to her head. Scott sat next to her on her right and Alisson was to her left.

"You passed out, Lydia. Completely blacked out. I got off the phone with Scott and walked back in the room, and you were on the floor unconcsious. You probbaly hit your head pretty hard." she said gently, looking at her best friend with concern. Lydia knew that was probably half the reason why her head was pounding.

"Do you remember anything?" Scott asked her hestitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened or what she knew.. he was scared for his best friend. His brother. Lydia looked down at her hands in her lap, remembering everything. Hearing Stiles, reaching out to him.. seeing him again.. him warning her, then kissing her before she left..

"Everything, I remember everything." she said, determined in bringing him back.

After Lydia was done explaining everything to them both, she sat back in Stiles's bed, while Scott paced his room and Alisson watched him intently.

"Scott, what do we do?" Alisson asked him, hesitant. Scott stopped pacing and look at them, worry on his face. He looked over to Lydia who was looking around Stiles's room; then down at the picture she was holding. It was the one that had been in the frame, that Stiles had left as a clue for her. She looked at it, stroking her fingers over the drawing.

"Lydia?" he said, still looking at Lydia with a soft look on his face. Lydia looked up at them, and sighed. She knew she'd be the one calling the shots, after all she was the one who had seen Stiles and talked to him. She stood up slowly, testing her legs. Her head was still throbbing but she could stand up and walk now without feeling sick. She walked towards the door, stopping beside Scott. He saw the pure determination set in her eyes.

"We keep looking." She stated, looking down at the drawning in her hands again. When she looked back up Alisson was standing in front of her watching her gaze at the drawing.

"We're going to the nemoton." She said firmly, giving her friends a clear look before turning and walking out the door. Scott and Alisson followed.

"and we get Stiles back." she whispered to herself, before walking out the front door.

She got in her car, buckled her seat belt. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she tried to put the keys in the ignition. She heard the passenger door open and Alisson hoped in, closing the door behind her and buckling her seat belt.

"Scott is gonna take his bike, and he'll meet us there. He's calling Stiles's dad to tell him everything." Alisson said, looking over at her. She saw Lydia struggling with the keys. Alisson gently took the keys from her hands and put them in the ignition starting the car for her. She settled into her seat, watching Lydia intently.

"So are you going to tell me what you didn't mention to me and Scott in there?" Alisson asked sotly. Lydia sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Ofcourse she wasn't gonna mention to them how Stiles had kissed her. or held her. But her best friend knew her all to well. She gave Alisson a look before sighing again.

"It was emotional, just really emotional. With a lot of crying, and hugging.." Lydia trailed off and heard Alisson give an 'Oh'. They heard Scott's bike start up and watched him drive onto the road.

"and he kissed me." she said almost in a whisper. Alisson's head whipped around, her mouth gaping. Then she smiled. Grinned actually. Lydia peered at her and after seeing the look on Alisson's face; rolled her eyes and put the car in drive; pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Don't give me that look Alisson." She muttered, focusing on the road in front of her. She started drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She knew her friend wanted details. She glanced over at her again only to see the same silly expression on her face.

"Okay! Details, right? Well it just happened.. I was being pulled back and we were kind of saying goodbye, well saying how we'd see each other again, I'd been reassuring him that we will find him.. he had been crying.. and you know, I'm an emotional mess.. and he just.." Lydia trailed off, blushing from the memory.

"Kissed you?" Alisson said with a smile in her tone. Lydia's blush deepend, and she tried to hide it the best she could but Alisson noticed. Alisson gave a small gasp, slapping the center console in excitement.

"oh my god Lyd, you are blushing so hard right now!" Alisson said, grinning. Lydia couldn't help but grin back and laugh a little. It'd been awhile since she'd seen her best friend so excited over something like this.

"Well, I can't say I didn't like it Alisson." she said, quickly brushing her bangs out of her face. They were almost there, Alisson noticed too. They saw Scott's bike with Scott getting off it, they parked beside him and Lydia turned the car off.

"We have to find him." she whispered, half to herself and half to Alisson. She reached a hand out to Lydia and placed it over her hand on the steering wheel.

"We're going to find him, we'll bring him back." Alisson said, determined. She knew how important Stiles was to her best friend, and to everyone else in the pack. Definitly Scott. She couldn't imagine Stiles being gone.. dying. The thought made her shutter. Lydia gave her a frightened look before she nodded at Alisson.

"I know we will." Lydia said before they both got out of the car.

They all stood in front of the nemoton, none of them knowing what exactly to do. Scott started to search the primeter, while Alisson stayed close to Lydia. Alisson glanced over at the banshee, before she took a step closer to the tree stump. Lydia circled the stump, watching her steps. She stopped after she circled once, and closed her eyes; breathing in deeply. She opened up her mind before taking a few steps closer to the nemeton. Alisson watched her closely, knowing she was focusing with her Banshee abilities. Hesitantly, Lydia placed a hand on the tree stump and closed her eyes.. she stayed like that for several minutes, but the whole time she heard nothing but Scott walking nearby. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing." She stated to Alisson, walking back towards her friend. Alisson's brow furrowed Lydia was at a lose of what to do. Where else could she go to look that hadn't already been searched or being searched by his dad and his units? Lydia was about to try again, when she heard her phone ring. It caused both her and Alisson to jump, but she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. A picture of Stiles and his name showed displayed on her screen.. her eyes widened and Alisson took a glance, before muttering something under her breath. It was probably exactly what Lydia was thinking 'How was he calling her?' Lydia quickly told Alisson to get Scott and tell him, Alisson nodded before walking towards the movement in the woods. Lydia took a deep breathe to try to calm herself, and then she answered.

"Hello?" she said, curious.. could it really be Stiles..or..? She was scared to find out.

"Didn't think you'd really answer, but then again you are pretty close to him.. worried about him, scared even. Hello Lydia." She closed her eyes recognizing the voice. It sounded like Stiles, but she knew it wasn't him.

"Why are you calling?" She asked boldly, trying to control her breathing along with her emotions. She saw Alisson come out of the forest with Scott beside her. Scott looked alert and worried, as did Alisson.

"How else would I be able to talk to the one girl Stiles adores oh so much hmm?" he asked her before smirking. She heard the smile in his voice and it sickened her. When Scott and Alisson were next to her she gave them a look; and she was sure they understood that it wasn't really Stiles. Scott's face fell, but then hardened; his eyes turning red. Alisson put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"What do you want?" She asked, avoiding his question from before. Her other hand that wasn't holding the phone, was formed in a fist. She could feel her nails digging into her skin, she didn't even feel the pain. No pain compared to hearing this demon talking and sounding like Stiles. She hated it.

"Dear Lydia, you've already asked that question and I've already answered it before. You know what I want. But right now there is something specific I really want.. and that's to talk to you, alone. Without any werewolf or hunter next to you like they are now." at hearing his last words, her eyes widened and she whipped her head around; looking in all directions.

"Where are you?" she said, trying to keep her anger at bay. This killed her inside to hear this thing talking to her like this and knowing Stiles was stuck somewhere he couldn't get out of. He gave a laugh before smirking again.

"Wouldn't you love to know that. I'm sure the whole pack would love to know that, right?" he said with a sickening grin. Lydia decided to try a different approuch.

"Then why would you want that?" she asked, anger seeping into her voice. She waited for his answer, she looked over at Scott and Alisson and saw Scott pacing again and Alisson giving her a look of concern. Lydia knew they felt helpless, she felt helpess. There had to be something, anything they could do.. or she could do.

"Because if there's one way to get to Stiles Stilinski; it's through the beautiful red haired Banshee he's been in love with for years. and I'm going to do just that. Now you can give me what I want, or I can start killing people one by one. It'd give me something to do and I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it.." Lydia closed her eyes tight, putting her head down. Crouching down to the ground. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry.

"You have an hour to make a choice. If you choose to meet me, I want it to be where you're standing right now; with those two gone and out of site. Away. and if anyone else dares to try to come near us; I will not hesitate to kill them. But if you choose not to meet me.. I'll torture him.. far more worse then emotional torture. You don't wanna imagine the terrible and painful things I can inflict on him Lydia. and before I do that, I'll kill every single one of you; everyone he holds dear. Understood?" he said menacingly, waiting for her answer. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to breathe.

"Yes, I understand." she said quitely; opening her eyes before standing up again.

"Good.. you have one hour. Hopefully I'll see you soon.. well, we'll see you soon." and with that said, the line went done. Lydia slowly took the phone away from her ear. Looking at the screen, seeing Stiles's face there before the screen went blank. She didn't know what to say or do.. she knew what she had to do. She had no choice.

"Lydia?" Alisson said, walking over to her friend. Before Lydia could look up, Alisson had her in her arms and Lydia's head was on her shoulder while Alisson rubbed circles into her back. Scott looked on, deeply concerned for Lydia and worried for Stiles. Soon Lydia slowly pulled back, furiously wiping at her eyes before sitting down on the ground. Allison and Scott say next to her; waiting for her to speak.

"I'm getting really fucking sick of this nogitsune." Lydia stated, sighing before looking up at the night sky.

"What did he say?" Scott asked. Lydia looked back down at them, rubbing a hand on her forehead. She was frustrated, pissed. Very pissed. She didn't know how to go about this.

"He wants to meet me right here, in an hour. Just me and him.. you guys would have to be gone. Away. Out of sight, and no one else can come near or he'll kill them. He doesn't care." she said, looking at the ground. She heard Scott stand up.

"No, hell no! There's no way he's getting you alone Lydia." Scott almost shouted, focusing on protecting his pack.

"Scott's right, that can't happen." Alisson said, her eyes wide.

"It has to happen, he said if I choose not to then he's gonna start killing people one by one.. people Stiles loves. and he said he'd torture Stiles afterwards.." Lydia said, upset with the whole situation.

"That's bullshit." Alisson said, furious with this demon manipulating them and their pack.

"We don't have a choice you guys, I have to do this.. I'm a Banshee, I'm not completely defenseless or anything. Plus me and Stiles are connected in a way, I'm sure if anything were to happen; I can figure something out." Lydia said, determined and putting her brave face on. Scott didn't like it, but he knew Lydia was right. Alisson gave a huff before nodding.

"Stiles doesn't like this.. I can feel it." Lydia whispered, noticing the feeling that came over her. She could have said more, like how she started feeling his pain. She could almost feel his tears on her again; she knew he was suffering. But there was nothing she could do; but sigh and try her to best to let a feeling of calm come over her. Maybe he'd feel it. They both looked at her strangely, realizing her connection to him was stronger then they thought.

"You guys go ahead on, meet up with his dad. Tell him I'm gonna try my best to do something." Lydia said before standing up in front of her friends. Alisson gave her a hug before pulling back to give her a reassuring smile. Scott stepped closer to her, giving her a hug to before pulling back. Their faces were inches apart and Lydia got confused; until she felt Scott slide something into her hand. It was a pocket kniife; but about the size of her hand. Scott gave her a look before speaking.

"I know he's somewhere watching us." he spoke softly and Lydia gave a slight nod. She put the pocket knife close to her chest with her head down next to Scott's.

"Just in case something happens, and if you have too.." Scott trailed off while staring intently at the banshee. She knew what he meant.. if she had too use it then she would..

"It won't come to that." she hoped it wouldn't come to that. She gave Scott another hug, putting the knife quickly in her jacket pocket before pulling back. Her friends looked at her, knowing this was harder for her then she let on. They couldn't imagine the pain she was experiencing, already hearing the nogitsune talk to her, trying to get to her.. and having already seen the state Stiles was in deep in his mind. She watched both her friends get on Scott's bike, seeing Alisson put her arms around Scott's waist to hold on before she watched them ride away. Lydia took a deep breathe, closing her eyes before speaking.

"I feel you near. They're gone; you can come out wherever you are." she stated loudly, she crossed her arms waiting to hear something. When she turned around, she saw him only a few feet away from her. She had already glimpsed this dark Stiles not to long ago, but to have him standing so near to her now; left her breathless in a way she didn't like. His eyes were dark, that sinister grin on his face. He took a a step closer, and then another one until he was right in front of her. She held her ground, looking up at him with a striaight look on her face.

"Well if it isn't the wailing women.. the Banshee.. his love." he said softly, before bringing a hand up to her face and stroking her cheek. Lydia almost pulled back but she didn't wanna make him angry. Her eyes pierced his and he smiled at her darkly.

"You're even more beautiful up close, no wonder he's so in love with you.." dark!Stiles said, smirking and leaning his face closer to hers. She watched his every move, and began to speak.

"That's not why he's in love with me." she stated blankly, still feeling his hand stroking her cheek. He gave her a curious look before giving a small laugh.

"That may very well be true, but I know for a fact that your beauty makes it even harder for him to hold himself back from you." he said before leaning down and breathing in. Lydia gently put a hand on his arm and he flinched before settling back down and giving her a catious look.

"I'm not going to do anything." she told him gently before keeping her hand on his arm. He gave her a warning look before putting his hand back down to his side.

"If only you could hear him right now, he's screaming at me not to touch you.. I'm surprised you can't hear him." he said, grinning. His hand went back up but this time to her neck and he slowly wrapped his fingers around her throut. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to start squeezing.. but his hand just stayed there.. she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He had a surprised look on his face and his eyes widened. She gave him a questioning look; before she felt the anxiety hit her.. and the anger.. it hit her full force, like a slap to the face. She stumbled back, her hand leaving his arm and his hand leaving from around her neck.

"How is he doing that.." he muttered angrily to himself before stumbling back, almost as if there was an invisible force holding him away from her. Lydia eyes widened, watching the scene. The anxiety and anger she felt a second ago, continued growing. She closed her eyes, focusing all her energy on opening up her mind again. Until she heard him in his mind.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her, you bastard! Take that fucking hand off of her or I swear!" she heard Stiles yell angrilly. She opened her eyes and looked at the nogitsune, now on the ground with his hands over his ears.

"Damn, shut the hell up! I'm not fucking hurting her!" she heard him scream out before giving a growl. When he looked up at her, his eyes were all black.

"You fucking touch her, lay one hand on her at all; I'll fight my way out of here and she'll be the one that destroys you; not me!" Lydia heard him yell out angrilly in his mind. The nogitsune didn't see it, but she gave a small smile before walking towards him. He was still on the ground, with his hands covering his ears. The anxiety and anger was getting worse, and soon it was coming off of her in waves. He looked up, surprised. Feeling it.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked angrily, he beat a hand to the ground in anger before shouting again.

"What is he doing, hmm?!" he asked Lydia in anger, looking up into her face which still had that little smile. Lydia started walking around him; tapping her fingers against her arms.

"I'm honestly not sure, but it's strong; isn't it? He's not as weak as you thought he was." Lydia said smoothly, before stopping right in front of him. He sat on the ground, his anger making him shake and seethe.

"I'm done with this shit, Nogitsune! Enough! You've already killed several people that had nothing to do with this, and that will forever be on my hands! You are not going to destroy my pack, definitly not her!" she heard Stiles shout out. Something was happening to the dark!Stiles, Lydia noticed. He was becoming weaker. He wouldn't stop shaking.

"He's right, you know. We're done with this, I am done with this." Lydia stated boldly before stepping closer to him. She bent down next to him, forcing his hands down from his ears. He almost had a scared look on his face, but as soon as she saw it; it was gone and replaced with a look of anger. He laughed and had his sinister grin back.

"I understand why you chose Stiles and possesed his body.. you thought he looked weak and wasnt strong at all.. thought you doing all this would be a piece of cake for you, right?" Lydia asked with a small smile on her face. Before she said anything else, she heard Stiles reaching out to her "Lydia what are you doing? He will hurt you, Lydia! Stop!" she heard him shout out to her in her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head and spoke back 'No, he won't. He can't hurt me. and I wouldn't let him. and I'm pissed, and I feel it growing.."Lydia whispered the last part, fiercly. "Lydia, what's growing?!" he shouted, waiting for an answer. She just smiled at the ground before looking up into the nogitsune's eyes; he looked uncertain and almost scared. she stroked his cheek before reaching out to Stiles again and spoke.

"Me." and with that, she opened up her mouth and screamed.

This was the first scream that really surprised Lydia; she knew she had never screamed this loud before. It was defeaning; she heard the ground shake beneathe her and realized it was because of her. She started feeling lighter.. almost like all the pressure was being lifted off of her. What really surprised her was she heard voices along with her scream.. telling her to do something.. they were urging her.. telling her she could end this chaos.. end the nogitsune.. she listened careful; her mouth still open and still screaming. If anything it was getting louder. For a second she thought she heard Stiles in the back of her mind, asking her what was happening but then it faded and the voices were stronger then ever..she opened her eyes. She understood.

She looked down at the nogitsune; he still had his hands over his ears an he was yelling from the pain and also writhing on the ground in pain. When he looked up at her, his eyes widened. Lydia looked down at her hands and she felt an aura around her.. consuming her.. she took a few steps back; and he stood up the best he could; almost looking like he was being pushed back down but he continued towards her; a look of outrage on his face. Her scream started to go; but then she took out Scott's pocket knife and dark!Stiles's eyes widened. She looked down at her hand, now seeing the aura surrounding her. It was blue; almost clear. She flipped the pocket knife open and drew a symbol into her palm. The end of her scream turned into words..

"Corpus relinquere!" she screamed; putting her hand out in front of her. The symbol turned bright blue before it exploded from her hand; the force hit him before he could think twice; he fell to the ground like he'd just been punched in the face. She walked towards him and saw something strange put her hand out again and said the words again; feeling the aura rise again and expand until it was covering him; he gasped looking up at her. She noticed something coming out of his body.. it was dark.. it formed over Stiles's body before falling next to him in a heap. The nogitsune. Lydia leaned over him, feet on either side of his body, and with the pocket knife, she gave another scream before stabbing the nogistune as hard as she could. She felt the aura explode around her.. felt the energy consume her and the nogitsune; before watching the dark figure turn to black sand before blowing away.

Her throut felt raw, she saw the blood running down her fingertips and on to the ground, she heard herself gasping in for air before dropping the knife and falling to her knees. She heard breathing beside her and looked over to see Stiles.. sweet, goofy, sarcastic and wonderful Stiles on the ground breathing deeply before looking at her and his eyes widening; watching the blue arua dance around her. It caused her hair to move like it was almost windy. Her eyes were brighter then usual. He saw tears falling from her eyes, although she didn't realize it.

"Lydia..?" he said her name softly, wanting to reach out to her. She looked at him and their eyes met, right before the aura disappaited and she collapsed onto his chest, her eyes closing. The last thing she heard was Stile's breathing along with his heartbeat; then everything went black.

She woke up in someone's arms, she knew that much. She heard murmerred talking, it sounded muffled as well. She burried her head deeper and heard a strong heartbeat under her ear.

"It's really you?" she heard a female voice ask, sounding worried. Must have been Alisson she guessed. She heard a sigh, and the chest she was snuggled in go up and then down.

"Yes, it's me. I saw her do something.. it was amazing.. it brung out the nogitsune and I saw her kill it.. I don't know how to explain it, you guys. We thought she was powerful before.. this was beyond anything I've ever seen." Stiles stated, stroking her hair. She was curled up in his lap, half asleep. The pack had found them not to long after what happened; Stiles refused to let her go. Alisson drove Lydia's car while he held Lydia in the backseat; Derek sat in the passenger seat. Scott was on his bike with Kira, they all met at Stile's house where his dad and Melissa already were. They were in the living room. Stiles had Lydia cradled to his chest her legs curled up in his lap; he was half laying on the couch while Scott sat next to them and Kira and Allison sat in chairs across from them. Derek was standing up, behind the sofa. The Sheriff was in the kitchen with Ms. McCall giving the kids some space.

"When do you think she'll completely wake up?" Kira asked gently, concered for her new friend. She liked Lydia; she knew how much Lydia cared about everyone in the room and how she'd do anything to make sure they were okay. Everyone looked at each other before looking at Lydia snuggled into Stiles's chest. He slowly rubbed her back, and stroked her hair. He bent down to her and whispered something, although no one heard. She gave a small mumble before her eyes blinked open; she gently shook her head before looking up and still blinking, trying to wake up. She felt so tired, more tired then she ever had in a long time. Sleep felt so good. She didn't know why she was cuddled up next to Stiles, but she didn't mind; it felt so good.. and comforting. She was about to snuggle back in, until she heard a voice.

"Lydia." Stiles said softly, he looked down at her and she looked up; rubbing her eyes. She felt wetness there.

"Whey are there..?" her question trailed off before she remembered how she got to laying on Stiles just.. by the nemeton.. Her head bolted up and her eyes widened. She sat up in Stiles's lap, noticing how sore she felt everywhere. She had her right hand gripped in a fist, why.. she looked down at it and it opened it.. red. Dry blood all over her palm. It definitly hurt. Stiles continued rubbing her back. She looked around at everyone in the room. Saw Scott sitting next to them on the sofa, Kira and Alisson in the chairs across from them. They both gave a soft smile. She heard shuffling from behind the sofa and looked up seeing Derek; looking down at them.

"Hey there." he said, with his arms crossed; peering at her curiously.

"Hi.." she said, her voice cracked and she put her uninjured hand up to her throat; rubbing it. It was sore, she cringed remember the scream she had gave probably not to long ago. She turned her head to the right, feeling a breath along her neck. She looked up into the eyes of Stiles.. regular wonderful Stiles, back..

"Hey." he said softly, stroking her cheek. She smiled, feeling more tears come to her eyes. he gently wipped them away. There was so much she wanted to say to him.. Stiles gently took her right hand in his and uncurled her fingers so he could see her palm; she hissed in pain and he gave her a look; saying sorry.

"I'll go get the first aid kid." Scott said, before jumping off the sofa and going to the bathroom to get it.

"I'm glad you both are okay." Derek said, looking down at the two. Stiles gave a goofy smile and Lydia nodded in gratitude.

"But I think I'm gonna get going, it's been a long night. We can all talk about this tomorrow, as a pack." he said, Scott came back into the room nodding. He handed the little first aid kit to Stiles. Alisson and Kira stood up; Kira saw her first and gave her a slight hug. Lydia hugged her back the best she could. Afterwards she stood next to Scott, he held her hand tightly in his; smiling. Glad his best friend was back and okay.

I'm gonna go drop Kira off at home, we'll be back here in the morning though." Scott said to two still on the couch. Lydia carefully moved off Stiles lap, he looked at her questionally.

"Go hug your brother!" Lydia said the best she could, with a smile on her face. Stiles stood up and came around the couch to be in front of Scott and Kira. Scott had a smile on his face and hugged his best friend, his brother; tightly. Lydia and Kira watched on, giving each other a look; happy for both of them. She knew how important it was that Stiles was back, Scott couldn't be any happier finally having his best friend back.

"Glad you're finally back man." Scott said, pulling back and patting him roughly on the shoulder.

"Can't disagree with you there buddy." Stiles said, running a hand through his hair. Kira looked on, before Stiles looked down at her and smiled; before she realized what was happening he had her wrapped up in a big hug.

"Welcome to the pack, Kira." he heard Stiles say softly with a laugh. He pulled back and Kira smiled at him and Scott, tears in her eyes. Things felt so right being around these people. Scott took her hand again and they said their goodbye's and left the house. When Stiles turned back around; Alisson was kneeled in front of Lydia, talking to her. He saw her give Lydia a big hug before pulling back, smiling with tears in her eyes. She patted Lydia on the knees before standing back up and walking towards the door; Stiles gave her a small smile and to his surprise Alisson hugged him. Before she pulled away, she spoke silently for only him to hear.

"Take care of my best friend, alright? She's been through enough shitty guys and emotional trauma.. it's about time she fell for a good guy that loves her." When she pulled back, Stiles eyes were wide but evetually he smiled at her and nodded.

"I would never hurt her. I love her." he said softly, looking over at Lydia snuggled into his sofa. She looked up and saw Stiles looking at her and gave a small smile back. Alisson patted Stiles on the back before walking out the door. Stiles watched her leave before yelling out to her

"Hey, how're you getting home?" He asked, with his arm against the doorframe. Alisson looked up smiling, lifting up Lydia's keys in her hands.

"Uhhh." Stiles said, not really understanding just yet.

"She doesn't wanna leave your side tonight." Alisson said, grinning. She got in the car and rolled down the window.

"Take care of her, make sure she gets some sleep soon!"Alisson said before starting the car and leaving, back onto the road. Stiles rubbed his forehead but gave a smile. He couldn't say he wasn't happy. When he came back in and closed the door, he heard laughing coming from the kitchen. Ms. McCall and his dad probably talking or having a drink, they deserved it; he thought to himself before walking back to the sofa. He kneeled down next to Lydia on the sofa, she had her eyes open but just barely. She looked at him and gave a little grin.

"I'm gonna clean your hand and bandage it, okay?" he said, while grabbing the First Aid Kit off the coffee table. He opened it up next to her and grabbed out some disinfectint wipes and some pain reliever cream along with a bandage and a wrap. He set them down next to him and gently took her hand in his, slowly uncurling her fingers from her palm. She tried not to make a sound but he knew it hurt for her. He gave her an apolagatic look before grabbing the disenfect wipes.

"This is going to burm. You can grab onto my arm or shoulder with your other hand, if it's really painful; okay?" he said gently, looking up at her. She was giving him a strange look but she nodded her head and watched him start wiping away all the dry blood. Eventually he got to the center of her palm where the symbol was. It was still slightly bleeding and he knew this was going to hurt her. When he started dabbing at it softly, before gently wiping it; she hissed and grabbed his left shoulder with her left hand.

"It's almost over Lyd." he said softly. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulder, and it didn't hurt him although he'd rather it hurt instead of turning him on. He gave a little groan so she couldn't hear him. Eventually it was done, and he grabbed the ointment putting it on the bandage, before he covered her palm; he stopped and looked. She was looking at the symbol; he looked too. The fitst thing they noticed was the outside part was a heart, there were criss crossed lines inside that swerved and met the beginning of the heart. Lydia looked at it with a strange look on her face, Stiles watched her intently. Lydia nodded, signiling he could put the bandage on and he did gently, covering the symbol.

Once he was done, he grabbed the wrap and started wrapping it around her palm, so the badage wouldn't fall off. Once he was done, she stretched and curled her fingers before giving him a thankful smile. He smiled back. He noticed she still had her hand on his shoulder, and he softly touched her bandaged hand, holding it in his. She looked at her hands interlocked before looking up at him and seeing her hand still on his shoulder. She almost pulled back, then brought it up to his face, stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes giving a content sigh. She watched his movements and smiled before stroking his fingers with her bandaged hand. The hand stroking his cheek, went to the back of his neck, she tugged a little on his hair; which caused him to open his eyes.

"So does my beauty really make it hard for you to hold back from me?" She whispered, meaning what the nogitsune had said before. His eyes opened and he flushed. She tilted his chin up with her bandaged hand, giving him a smile before laying her bandaged hand on the side of his face, stroking her fingers over his cheek. She heard him give a shakey breathe, moving closer to her.

"That's true.. but it's not why I'm in love with you." he said softly, taking one of his hands in hers; the uninjured one. He gently kissed her fingertips before he kissed the center of her palm. She watched, her eyes widening at his actions. He turned her palm over stroking her hand.

"It's so much more then that.. it's always been more then that. I noticed your strength before you did, years ago. Even when you had up that facade of yours, I could see right through you. There were some moments when you broke.. and everyone else was so oblivious to it. It'd make me so angry.. how could someone not notice this beautiful person trying to figure everything out by herself? It's why I tried to help you on so many occasions, even before Jackson left.. and when he did, I was terrified you'd let that kill you. But you found your strength and you found your pack.. and found your abilities and now here you are. You took a demonic nogitsune out of my body, and you killed him Lydia. You stood your ground and you fought; and that's the only reason I'm still here. and I knew you could do it. I knew. You are one badass Banshee with amazing powers on your plate, you're strong, dependent, kind, smart.. freaking brilliant really, and as much as you tried to hide it before in the past.. you have a huge heart." he whispered the last few words, before laying his right hand over her heart.

She leaned in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He brought his hands up to her face, running his fingers through her hair. She leaned up a bit to look into his eyes. Lydia knew they were only inches apart, if even that. He could feel her breathe on him, heard her heartbreat racing. He kept one hand stroking her cheeck and the other slightly touching her chin, he ran a finger over her bottom lip; looking at them before looking up at her. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"That is why I'm in love with you Lydia." he whispered, running a finger over her bottom lip again before cradling her face; she leaned into him and before he could comprehend what was happening; she kissed him. It was different then the first time they kissed. This wasn't in the locker rooms and wasn't because he was having a panic attack. This wasn't like the kiss in their minds when Lydia only had a few seconds left with him before she was brought back into her body and waking up on his bedroom floor. This was on his sofa, in his living room; after she had just saved his life. KIlling the nogitsune. Saving Stiles's life, bringing him back to her and their pack. This wasn't rushed, or for any other reason then they both really wanted to kiss one another; finally.

She held onto the front of his shirt, while he cradled her face in his hands before running his fingers through her hair. He deepend the kiss, slowly crawling up onto the sofa with her; over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist; while he put his knees on the sofa; leaning over her still kissing her. She bit his lip and he moaned, before pulling back slightly to kiss her jar, down to her neck; nipping there and hearing her softly moan. Her legs gripped around his waist tighter, making him crazy. He brought his lips back to hers quickly; she ran her fingers through his hair; tugging at the back of it; then running her hands down his sides; eventually reaching under his shirt to feel his chest. Her nails dug into his shoulder then down his back. He moaned into their kiss before slowly pulling back. She opened his eyes to look up at him; he looked shocked but then gave her a smile. She buried her face into his neck; kissing it softly.

"I love you too, so much." she whispered; kissing his neck then moving along his jaw til she kissed his lips again. He kissed her back passionately. When he pulled back to open his eyes and look into her eyes, and to take in her smile and her fingers stroking his cheek; he could not be any happier then he was in that moment. He was back as himself, back among his pack; his family. With his emotional tether; his love.

When Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski came out of the kitchen a few hours later, still both a little bit tipsy but so happy to have Stiles back with them. They walked out to the living room, to see Lydia and Stiles on the sofa; Stiles had his arm around her and she was snuggled into his chest; they were both laying down with a blanket over them.

Melissa smiled at the pair and looked over at the Sheriff to see him smiling too; she took his hand and led him to his room.

"Let's leave them be tonight, they do need their sleep." she said with a smile on her face before leading him up the stairs. The Sheriff nodded his head, happy to have his son back and obviously as happy as he was.


End file.
